Question: Suppose that $(u_n)$ is a sequence of real numbers satisfying
\[u_{n+2}=2u_{n+1}+u_n\]and that $u_3=9$ and $u_6=128$. What is $u_5$?
Explanation: Let $u_4 = a.$  Then $u_5 = 2u_4 + u_3 = 2a + 9$ and $u_6 = 2u_5 + u_4 = 2(2a + 9) + a = 5a + 18 = 128.$  Solving for $a,$ we find $a = 22,$ so $u_5 = 2 \cdot 22 + 9 = \boxed{53}.$